Teleconferencing systems among computer systems or work stations have become a common means for exchanging ideas among work groups of people located in different locations. Teleconferencing systems mimic actual meetings, in that the human users can see one another and talk to one another in real-time, without having to type in their messages into a keyboard or display responses as text on a monitor or a printer. Teleconferencing also allows multi-party communication, both in multi-directional conversations and in broadcast from one location to many locations.
A network may be a local network connecting a few machines to one another, or a much wider network connecting large numbers of different types of machines. Many networks, especially wide area networks, connect machines operating on different platforms, but provide consistent protocols to allow the machines to communicate. Various approaches to networking are known in the art, including distributed networks and centrally administrative networks.
FIG. 1 shows one example of a network. Processors 150C and 155C are each connected via a network adapter 160 and 165, respectively, to a network medium 170. The network medium 170 may be a digital bus, a video coaxial cable, a telephone line, a fiber optic cable, or any other medium through which information may be transferred from one location to another. It will be understood upon reference to FIG. 1 that other arrangements are possible, that the network may include more than two computer systems, and that each of the processors 150C and 155C may be connected via other network adapters to other network media.
Each of the processors in the computer systems shown in FIG. 1 has a video monitor at 150D and 155D, a video input 150A and 155A, an audio input 150B and 155B, a keyboard input 150e and 155e having a mouse, and possibly other peripheral input output devices connected thereto. It will be understood that each computer system may also comprise multiple processors sharing a network adapter, forming a local network within the larger network shown in FIG. 1. Computer systems such as 150 and 155 may connect to a number of network media having differing types of media substrates, and further having different network protocols. Processor 150C and 155C each display images on the video monitor 150D and 155D, respectively, and receive inputs from other peripherals. Processors may also be running computer programs, including application programs and transport layer programs, that may call one another and serve one another, exchanging data, addresses, and control signals.
One embodiment of a possible computer system operating according to one embodiment of the present invention, is shown in FIG. 2. A processor 302 is connected via a system bus 301 to a main memory 304, a read only memory 306, and a mass storage device 307. The main memory may be a volatile memory array composed of dynamic random access memory. The read only memory 306 may be composed of a CD ROM, an initialization cache, erasable programmable read only memory, EEPROM, flash memory, or other read only memories. The mass storage device 307 may be configured as a disk drive writing to, and reading from, hard disks, floppy disks, or other storage devices. Processor 302 may also have a cache, either a write back or read through configuration, storing frequently used values in a static random access memory or other memory array, the cache in some configurations being coupled directly to main memory 304. Various other intelligent cards may be connected to the bus 301, including direct memory access devices.
Also shown in FIG. 2, various peripherals exchange information via bus 301 with the processor 302, main memory 304, read only memory 306, and mass storage device 307. These peripherals include a display 321, and frame buffer 341, generally a video monitor or printer 329. A keyboard 322 is also coupled to the bus 301, permitting alphanumeric entry. A cursor control 323 coupled to the bus 301 may be configured as a mouse or track ball. A sound output device 321, also coupled to the bus 301, may be configured as a loud speaker or a number of loud speakers. A video input device 325 may be configured as a video camera, a scanner, a fax input, or similar device, and is coupled to the processor 302 via bus 301. A sound input device 326, also coupled to the bus, may be configured as a microphone or a sound synthesizer, or may be a telephone connector. A network or communication medium connector 342 allows communication between any of the above devices and a network or communication medium. Finally, a communication device 327, also coupled to the bus 301, allows communication between any of the above devices and the network (or other communication) medium 170 via the network/communication adapter 160. In some embodiments, the networking medium is a digital communication medium, allowing high speed digital communication between computer systems over the network.
Various network configurations are known in the art: star configurations, daisy-chained networks, etc. The computer system, in some embodiments, is connected via a network adapter to a network medium that allows the computer system to communicate with other computer systems at other locations. The other systems may be coupled to the same medium substrate, or may be connected to other processors or intelligent devices that are in turn connected to the substrate.
A processor or processors of the computer system as used in one embodiment of the present invention generally has software operating thereon, including teleconferencing applications. Data is transferred over the network by the teleconferencing applications, including but not limited to, voice, video, and other data. The data may have been created by the same application that created it, or may have been created by another application. Other applications may also be operating on the computer system, sending or receiving documents, for example. Also, other teleconferences may be ongoing at the same time, each supported on the same network. When several teleconferences are ongoing at any given time over the same network, it may be that each includes a different subset of the sets of computer systems connected to the network. Teleconferencing applications often also allow other computer systems to join ongoing teleconferences by selecting which teleconference a user at the other computer systems wants to call, or drop out of teleconferences by terminating connections.
FIG. 3 illustrates a hierarchy of programs or of levels of abstraction in a single program, allowing an application to communicate over a network. The application program 401 includes a presentation layer and a human user interface for exchanging information with a human user. Various applications programs may call software at conferencing layer 400 that has its own protocols for exchanging information with the application and with the lower layers of the communication system. The conferencing layer software used by a particular application program parses the information exchanged with the human user into messages provided to one or more transport components 402. Each transport layer exchanges information with the conference layer, and provides packets of information suitable for a particular network component 403. The network layer exchanges information with the transport layer, and provides data in a form appropriate through a system network component to the network adapter 160.
Among the applications that may be run on a processor are teleconferencing applications. Teleconferencing applications generally allow a user to view video images, send video images, and/or send and receive audio over a network, generally in real time. Real-time requires not only data transmission of a fairly large amount of data, but also requires a high degree of synchronization among the data when packets are reconstructed by a receiver system; if a voice, for example, arrives before a video image of a person speaking, the sound and video must be synchronized when presented by the application running on the receiver system. Voice (or other sound), video, and other signals, including control signals, must be presented to the higher-layer at a proper timing to have the proper meaning.
Problems arise, however, when a large number of applications on a given network node generate signals for transmission across a network or other communication medium. For example, when a particular computer or workstation is running several teleconferencing applications simultaneously, or running several other applications that similarly require network bandwidth, the applications vie for access to the network against one another. It will be understood that “network” refers generally to any shared communication pathway from one system to another, and specifically to a shared communication pathway of limited data capacity in terms of bandwidth or data rate. Generally, each layer of software, including the transport layer and other lower level communication layers, like the hardware, have bandwidth restrictions limiting the amount of information that may be provided from any given system to the network in a given period of time. Therefore, applications compete for output bandwidth against one another, and in many systems the first to claim a bandwidth can use that bandwidth to the exclusion of other applications.
The problem is especially acute when a teleconferencing application is used, in that teleconferencing applications require such a large bandwidth commitment, and generally lack flow control that would limit the flow of data from the application to the network when the network is heavily used.
Sharing bandwidth fairly is a practical concern. A network may include any number of systems. A network may also include multiple simultaneous teleconferences. A particular system on the network may be involved in more than one simultaneous teleconference; the teleconferences may be running under different applications, or under different copies of the same teleconference. Multiple applications or other processes on a computer system may have access to a network or other communications medium. Any given teleconference may require a system to provide teleconferencing messages to any number of the other systems on the network. The simultaneous teleconferences at a given system may run under different teleconferencing applications, compression schemes, and update rates, and the different messages may be addressed to different nodes on the network, and to any number of nodes. All of these increase the use of bandwidth by a system.
The number of recipients of a particular message, sent over the network from a particular system, in the context of a particular teleconference, running in a particular application or copy thereof, is the “fan out” of the teleconference message. When the number of parties to a teleconference becomes very large, the fan out becomes very large as well. This can burden the network, since each teleconference within each application may require a separate message to be sent to each other system participating in the teleconference. Some teleconferencing applications do not have “multi-cast”, which is a feature that allows a single message to be received by multiple nodes on a network, but some teleconferences must send a separate message to each other participant in a teleconference, imposing an enormous burden on the network transport layer programs when the number of nodes participating in the teleconference is high, and when several teleconferences or other network-using applications are ongoing simultaneously.
Excessive bandwidth use by any given connection presents another problem. Teleconferencing system and other network bandwidth users exist that expand to fill all available bandwidth. For example, teleconferencing systems may send video updates as frequently as is possible given a particular bandwidth availability. Some flow control schemes assign bandwidth on a first-come, first-served approach among the applications, and later-initiated network applications must wait in a “queue” until earlier applications have completed transmission or receipt of the network message. Because teleconferencing applications generally do not have flow control while other network applications frequently do, the non-teleconferencing applications can be slowed down tremendously when teleconferencing is in use. Other network transmission applications, for example, faxing of documents, can compete with the video or audio teleconferencing systems for bandwidth, and together with such systems can occupy all available bandwidth. Most non-teleconferencing applications have an internal flow control that identifies bandwidth limits and reduces data rate accordingly; however, the methods used are not appropriate for real time teleconferencing applications. Such other file transfers occupy bandwidth as well. When an aggressive application sends excessive numbers of video update frames or otherwise occupies bandwidth that can better be allocated to other applications, the other applications (such as file transfer, faxing, etc.) slow the rate at which the non-teleconferencing applications send data. Teleconferencing applications generally do not have flow control features, and so provide data to a network or communication/transmission medium at an rate that is less predictable. Teleconferencing applications can easily slow down other applications to an almost stand-still rate.
Application-specific solutions are not enough to solve the problem. Even node-specific solutions cannot eliminate the problem. Such application-specific flow control processes switch to better compression algorithms, transmit fewer updates, transmit sound in mono instead of stereo, require a smaller video window, or otherwise reduce bandwidth consumption when bandwidth is at a premium. However, these systems only affect bandwidth use by the application itself, and do not accommodate other applications.
Error-correcting protocols are not appropriate for real-time applications. These protocols are useful in correctly transmitting files having exact information, such as a spreadsheets or other documents, in which small errors must be corrected and re-transmissions do not create problems, and so are commonly available among transport layer programs. Error-correcting protocols, such as most transport-layer protocols, are inappropriate for conferencing or other real-time applications. Error correcting protocols require re-transmission of erroneous packets of data
Therefore, it is desirable for a system to be found that can allocate bandwidth among applications to prevent one application from excluding other applications from the network. Also, because an application running on one workstation or computer can reduce bandwidth available to other computer systems and to other users when systems share access to a common network or other communication medium, it is desirable to have a central control for administration of the bandwidth allocation to prevent an application from interfering with other applications. It is also desirable to protect the bandwidth allocation from manipulation at the workstation itself, to prevent users from changing the allocation once it is established. It is also desirable to allow network management process to manipulate or alter the variables as needed.